Dragon Feud
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Even as he carries out his destined tasks, Roy is still half human. He still feels love...and jealousy. When another pops up near Ryka, can his developing friends snap him out of it? Fourth installment of the Dragon series
1. Performing Their Task

A/N: Coming to a computer near you...

Link: From the authoress who brought you _Dragon Blood_,_ Super Smash League_, and _Brother Squadron..._

Roy: ...comes the thrilling fourth installment of the infamous _Dragon_ Series!

Eliwood: Nintendo Lackeys, Inc. presents...

All: _DRAGON FEUD_. (Rated PG, on the web immediately)

XD OMG, we are all such dorks. Oh wells. Let's get it started!

----------------------------------------

**Dragon Feud**

----------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Performing Their Task

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

"_Dragonologists' task is to conserve and protect those few dragons that remain, for who knows how many shall last another century, with the human population growing at such an exponential rate?_"

_Ernest Drake, _Dragonology, _1895_

----------

"Come one, come all, to see the many wonders forged from flesh and bone!"

...called the cry of Mr. Feenie's Freak Show and Faire, in the rolling hills just outside Lancaster, England. A modern cesspool of the strange and out of the ordinary locked up in cages for narrow-minded people to ogle and throw peanuts at. A place where ignorance thrives and the outlandish and bizarre are stripped of their dignity.

This was one the worst places for the self-dubbed Four to work in, yet it was where the most help was needed for a certain creature which Mr. Feenie collected obsessively.

They were easy to spot but also easy to ignore. In the lead was a shorter youth with wild locks of red and blue eyes gazing over each booth and cage carefully. Every pitiful creature he looked open received his silent remorse, but he determinedly moved on, knowing that if things went well, they would be free soon.

In the rear was a slightly younger, smaller boy with brown locks, a cloak clipped over his back and shoulders. It was more difficult for him to pass the tortured exhibits by, the sadness in their eyes cutting deep into his heart. Still, with the goal in mind, he marched on.

An mature lad with well-groomed cerulean locks flanked them on the right, a book bag over his shoulder. He glared disapprovingly at all the bustling people around him, having a merry time at the expense of the abnormal creatures they casually laughed at. Their mission may have not been centered around them, but he still considered them all horrid people.

The final of the Four flanked the left, a bandana hiding away his ears but allowing his golden bangs to flow freely. Like the brunette, he was most concerned about the imprisoned freaks, but what caught his attention most were the younger specimens. Little boys and girls with warped faces, baby elephants and horses... He had every urge to snatch up every one of them, but he was told to control himself and wait for the opportune moment.

Finally, the redhead froze, and the others mimicked his halt. He gazed up ahead and motioned for them to follow him through the crowd, approaching the awful scene they had hoped to find but didn't at the same time.

"Come all! Witness the dreaded serpent of the West, the great Dragon!" cried a man with an invigorating voice, Mr. Feenie himself, donning a tamer's rugged outfit and wielding a wicked black whip. Next to him stood a metal pole, a chain hooked to it and leading to a clasp locked on the neck of his poor victim. It was a Gargouille **(1)**, a raptor-like dragon from Mideast Europe, named after the demon-like statues that donned the castles as protection. Its animated face was downcast in humiliation and shame, its smaller wings drooped submissively.

"Dance, you wretched beast, _dance!_" Mr. Feenie cracked the whip like a flash of lightening upon the dragon's back, and after a trill of pain, it began to trot around the poll hopelessly. The ignorant spectators stared in amazement.

The Four were completely disgusted.

"I'm going in," the redhead muttered. "Stay back and don't bring attention to yourselves."

"Good luck, Roy," the cobalt replied, the other two nodding as well. "Make it look convincing."

Roy nodded, pushing through the barrier of people into the performance circle and exclaiming, "Let the dragon go!"

The crowd gasped. Feenie's handlebar mustache curled at Roy's abrupt entrance.

"..._What_ did you say, you little urchin?"

"Let the dragon go!" Roy repeated fiercely, thrusting out a bold finger. "Forcing him to perform for your audience is sick and cruel! Release him, now!"

Feenie made the longest inward face in history, then produced a ring of keys, clicking it into the dragon's shackle. "Very well, then."

He tore the chains away and cracked the whip, sending the Gargouille into a pain-crazed frenzy. The crowd cried in horror as the dragon reared before Roy, who wisely backed off, then hopped and twirled until he was on the creature's back, firmly latching onto his shoulders. Roy then took a hold of the earflap and trilled comfortingly into it to try and calm him down. After a few pitiful whinnies, the dragon submitted, strangely trusting the boy upon his back.

When he had cooled down, Roy then grumbled, "_Stay near me. Do not run away. I have a plan to free you and everyone else he has captured. Trust me, please._"

The Gargouille gave him a consenting snort.

Roy nodded and climbed off, caressing the back of his earflaps gently to keep him under control. He faced the expectedly shocked crowd casually, catching a spontaneous, inspirational glint in Feenie's beady eyes.

He faced the crowd as if he had anticipated this in his act. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the legendary Half-dragon!" he boldly proclaimed. "Red-haired, blue-eyed humans with dragon blood, half-dragons possess many of their powers. However..." He leered at Roy. "Sometimes they grow unruly and must be tamed, just like their feral cousins!"

Though Roy was glaring, he was internally grinning. All according to plan. "Go ahead and try me, you pig!"

"Remain calm, everyone! I shall make short work of him in no time!" He faced Roy and reached into a pouch, pulling out a clump of glittery red dust. Seeing this, Roy advanced to give the illusion of an effort of rebellion, running right into the cloud of cast powder. He struggled to get the mess out of his eyes as Feenie shouted his taming spell.

"_Ivàhsa yuduin! Enimôr tam inspelz! Boyah ugôner gedit!_"

And then he stopped in his feverish swipes, his knuckle gliding across his cheek hesitantly. He swayed slightly, then revealed his eyes, large and unfocused. He glanced detachedly at the crowd, who were stunned by such a drastic change. To their knowledge, he was under Feenie's control.

They all applauded as Feenie too Roy's flaccid hand and bowed. His victim did the same lopsidedly.

"Thank you, thank you!" Feenie flexed his plastic smile. "All it takes is a flash of dragon dust and the right words, and those with the blood are instantly under your control! You must be cautious, however, to say the words _exactly_ correct, or you'll be sorry!"

The audience "ooh'd" like a class of children.

"And that concludes this presentation! Feel free to return in 15 minutes for an encore! Bring a friend! Bring _all_ your friends! And enjoy your day here at Mr. Feenie's Freak Show and Faire!"

As the crowd dispersed, the dragon grew discouraged as Feenie chained him up again. He glanced at the mamkute, who returned a hypnotized stare. The dragon would've looked away gloomily, but then something caught his eye.

Did the half-dragon just give him a wink?

----------

The other three hurried through the crowd after the demonstration was over, but not in a panicked hurry. They slipped out and settled behind a tent set up near an oak tree, its shade providing an effective place to hide away from any peepers.

"So..." the young brunette started, addressing the cobalt, who sat against the tree in a relaxed manner. "Did he miss it?"

The cobalt considered this. "...Lemme double-check." He reached into his bag, pulling out a small burgundy book and a pair of reading glasses. Slipping them on, he flipped through the ochre pages, fingering each line until he found the spell, grinning quite smugly.

"Well?"

"He wasn't even close."

"What a loser," the blonde laughed. "You'd think after saying it so much, he'd get it right."

"Well, regardless, thanks to that, our job's that much easier." He shut the book in one hand, slipped it away effortlessly, and relaxed further against the tree, folding his arms behind his head. "All we do now is wait for the signal."

----------

The fun and games ended at 8 PM, and all the gleeful lights shut off, leaving the tents to droop in the darkness of the evening. The cages and stables where the freaks were kept had their inner gloom covered with brightly-colored drapes and ribbons. The inside of each stable was provided with less care, floored with loose strands of straw and a hatch protruding out back where their meager meals were dumped carelessly. The places were made of wood, which in theory would prove dangerous with dragons around, but the iron and flint the dragons needed to spark their flame breath was strictly forbidden.

In the stable where all the dragons of varied species and sizes were stuffed into, they were hoarded around the hatch and splitting the meat, as they were accustomed to. They all turned when the door was thrown open, frozen in obedience as Feenie led in his latest capture. He got the boy to sit down without protest, his back to the dragons as he settled limply like a rag doll. Their owner snorted towards them, then left, slamming the door behind him.

A rusty red Knucker **(2)** was coiled up tightly, umber eyes glaring at the half-dragon as his tiny vestigial wings were flared suspiciously. "_...The impulsive fool. He walked right into the trap._"

"_The poor thing..._" a turquoise Lindworm **(3)** sighed, lowering her snout to the cold floor. "_He was brave, to confront Feenie_ (his name was pronounced in Dragon Tongue as a spiteful screech) _for our sake..._"

"_But he is too young,_" the Knucker hissed. "_Not experienced enough. He leaped into a situation he could not control, just like the last one._"

"_I-I beg to differ,_" the Gargouille hesitantly spoke up, and all eyes turned on him. "_I do not know how I know, but... Somehow I believe this is a part of his plan, that he was **meant** to get captured._"

"_That is ridiculous,_" the Knucker dismissed the idea immediately.

"_How exactly do you know?_" the Lindworm asked curiously.

The Gargouille hesitated nervously. "_...He spoke to me. He told me he had a plan. He told me to trust him._"

The Knucker snorted disdainfully. "_Why did you trust a boy to achieve a goal we dragons cannot do? He is naïve and stupid, and now he is trapped with the rest of us._"

The Gargouille was reluctant to give up hope. "_But..._"

"_Honestly..._" The Knucker glared at the boy's back. "_How can he possibly expect to be able to help us while he is tamed? The dust lasts for hours!_"

In response, Roy chuckled softly, straightening up and turning to give them a sly smirk, his eyes clear and knowing.

"_Whoever said I was tamed in the first place?_"

----------

The other three had moved a good distance away from the faire once they knew the situation was under control, waiting patiently for their cue. The cobalt was lying in the grass and enjoying a good rest while the brunette sat beside him, engrossed in a borrowed book on Dragon Behavior. The blonde had removed his bandana once the people had all cleared away, revealing tapered elfin ears that would've surely caused an uproar if spotted. He rubbed them sorely after being pressed inwardly for too long.

"...wow, did you guys know that male European dragons court by presenting gemstones and nests of treasure to the female?" the brunette spoke in amazement.

"Absolutely _fascinating_," the cobalt muttered, knowing that fact already, as he stared at the evening blue sky above.

Gazing around aimlessly, the blonde finally spoke. "Yo, Marth?"

"Uh?" the cobalt grunted.

"Debrief me one more time, will you?"

The lad named Marth groaned and heaved himself into a sitting position. The brunette looked up from his text and listened in as well.

"Okay," Marth began. "Roy is gonna release the dragons when he gets the chance, and he'll command them to exit the faire westward." He faced the blonde elf. "Link, your job is to direct them between the mountains to the pick-up point where the SASD officials will pick them up."

"Gotcha," Link made a tiny salute in confirmation.

Marth then turned to the brunette. "Now, Feenie's bound to notice the breakout and bring attention to himself, and when he does so, your job is to take him down before he can figure it out and try to run for it. Think you can handle it, Pit?"

Pit hesitated, clutching the book tightly as he shut it and handed it back. "...I hope so."

"Don't worry about it. Just think of everything Feenie's done to all those creatures."

The boy considered this quietly, his brow slightly narrowing.

"...So..." Link sighed, bored. "How do we know when Roy's released the dragons?"

As if to answer, an explosion rocked the faire with a small orange flare, followed by excited and terrified trills and cries and a stampeding rumble.

"Oh. Guess that's it."

"Go, Link!" Marth ordered, and the elf shot off west. As the rumbles became louder and more frantic, Marth and Pit watched and waited.

----------

"GO GO GO!" Roy shouted, gesturing to the charred hole in the side of the stable that the dragons pushed through in desperation. Once they had all cleared out, he was ready to follow, but with one last glance into the dark stable, he spotted a dragon who had not yet taken the opportunity. Perplexed, Roy approached it, looking it over.

It was a male, crimson serpent, Eastern by the lion-like head and roundly-curved claws. He had small, vestigial wings, with a strong serpentine body, limp from unconsciousness. Roy recognized the specific species, the scientific name _Draco orentalis serpentalis_ coming to him, but the casual name had escaped him for the moment. He made a confuzzled face.

_I could've sworn they were bigger than thi...!_

And then he realized that mane was a head of auburn hair.

----------

Pit beamed in gladness as he saw the dragons clear through the plastic boundaries of tape and escape to freedom. However, that feeling was dashed when Feenie broke out of his tent and squealed in horror at his fleeing sources of money.

"NO! No no no no no no no, stay! STAY!" he commanded helplessly, but they thundered on, totally disregarding him. With the fresh air streaming through their nostrils, obedience to their captor was out of the question.

"Go, Pit, GO!" Marth urged, and they boy yelped and hastily jumped to his feet like a jackrabbit.

"NO! This is not happening, this is not happening!" Feenie was growing delirious as his world came crashing down upon him, his sanity teetering on a dangerous cliff as he watched his life's work sprint away to freedom.

Glancing back hopelessly at his dragon pen, he was surprised when someone stepped out of the hole, a serpent lazily coiled around his arms and over his shoulder. He looked to the left and to the right, and when eye contact was made, Feenie was a pulse away from a heart attack.

"_YOU!_" he screeched in rage. "You little rat! This is all YOUR doing!"

Roy gave him a lopsided grin. "Well, duh. Not as amateur as you thought I was, huh?"

"You've _ruined_ me, you rotten half-breed!" With a metallic _shing_, Feenie pulled out a small, oh-so-menacing knife. "You're going to PAY!"

Roy would've met his challenge full on, but remembering the dragon in his arms, its safety his main priority, he realized he was in no position to get into any fight. Plus he was instructed not to damage Feenie _too_ much so he could serve his time properly.

The half-dragon internally cursed to himself as the rabid Feenie hurried towards him, waving the knife erratically...

...when another, smaller figure tackled him from the side. The two tumbled on through the grass until Feenie threw the boy off, glancing at the determined blue eyes, glowing in the moonlight.

"ARGH! Accomplices!" And then it hit him. This was no ordinary breakout. This was a planned assault. And that meant the officials had caught up with him. "NO! You're not taking me alive!" He ran in the opposite direction in a quite cowardly fashion.

"Oh, no you don't!" Feenie took a fearful glance back to watch as Pit took a running sprint and threw off his cloak, and a pair of ivory-white wings flared dramatically with a few loose feathers curling into the air in their wake. Feenie squealed in terror as the winged boy took a leap, hovered above the grass, and swept the man into his arms, carrying him high into the night sky, above the surrounding grounds of his faire.

"AGH! Release me, you winged little freak!" Feenie shrieked as he struggled madly.

"Should've thought of releasing your dragons!" Pit bellowed, holding on as tight as his adolescently-toned arms could. "It's over, Feenie! Give yourself up!"

"_NEVER!_" Feenie snarled menacingly, freeing his armed hand, leaning over, and jabbing it into the boy's wing, drawing dark crimson blood and a cry of pain. Flightless, the two dropped into the grass. Feenie looked over as Pit clutched his injured wing, whimpering in pain, and without a care, the tamer moved to sprint away. However, yet another lad tackled him, and he hit the dirt for the third time. His attacker pressed his foot down firmly upon his back so he couldn't get up again.

"That was despicable, damaging an angel's wing," Marth muttered in disapproval. "But I suppose we should've expected that from you."

Feenie gave out a feeble groan. The jig was up.

Marth gave a nod and a push of extra pressure as punctuation of his capture. He looked up to watch, puzzled, as Roy, after realizing the danger was over, laid the serpent in the grass, looking him over. The cobalt would've questioned, but the rev of several engines brought his attention to the nearby road, where a series of trucks drove up to the faire, each with separate emblems of different organizations. Feenie moaned as men flooded out of each truck and marched towards the stables and cages to collect his subjects.

A separate, sleek black Bentley drove up beside the trucks, its emblem a curved dragon, circled with dragon rune. The back door opened dramatically, and out stepped a middle-aged man in a black business coat, though he wore it somewhat loosely. In oppose to his smooth entrance, he strolled over casually, observing his surroundings as if he was walking through an art gallery.

He stopped before Feenie, bending over to address him. The poacher lifted his gaze miserably, facing a cocky smirk on the man's aged face.

"End of the line, Feenie," he spoke with a curling, smooth accent. "Feels pretty rotten, doesn't it?"

Feenie whined pathetically as two men in uniform came over to retrieve him. With a forceful tug and the slap of handcuffs, he was finally taken away.

The man watched them go, shaking his head in some type of regret, then realized that Marth was standing there beside him, giving him a good-natured grin. "Ah, Marth, my boy, good to see you. Well done."

"Thank you, sir." He bowed slightly based on habit.

The man noticed his book bag. "Has the Mystical Branch of the Library been of use to you?"

"Oh, yes, tons. Thanks for the authorization, it's been a big help."

"Anything to aid you and the others." He waggled a proclaiming finger before Marth. "Especially you. When I first met you, I instantly saw the glint of a scholar in your eyes."

The cobalt chuckled humbly. "I try."

"So, where's Roy, exactly?"

Not knowing himself, Marth looked around until both of them spied the redhead some ways away. When they moved closer, they found him kneeling beside an almost forgotten, wounded Pit.

"You okay?" He inspected the tear in the angel's wing, blood staining his pure white feathers like paint. He hissed at the wound's intensity. "Ouch..."

Pit was sniffling, mainly as a reaction to the pain, but also otherwise. "I-I'm so sorry... I-I messed up so bad..."

"It's okay, Pit, it's alright," Roy assured, a blue Soft Flame flickering in his palm. He held it against the injury before continuing. "You did your best. He had an unfair advantage anyway." He pulled away, and all traces of the wound, even the stains on the feathers, had disappeared. "Don't worry about it. He's caught, and that's all that matters."

Pit rubbed his nose. "O... okay."

Roy helped him to his feet, then turned to face Marth and the man beside him, whom he recognized as an SASD official, and grinned in greeting.

"Roy, my boy! Splendid work!" he praised, slapping his shoulder. "You've helped us with the capture of one of England's most notorious poachers. The Secret and Ancient Society of Dragonologists **(4)** thanks you kindly."

"W-what about everything else?" Pit asked timidly. "All the others...?"

"Ah, those organizations thank you as well!" He gestured to the other trucks in which the others we being led to for safeguarding. A greater number of transport vehicles belonged to the WFMBW **(5)**, where elephants, camelopards, dogs, cats, rabbits, and various other animals were being taken to a better place. Various humane societies were rounding together the humanoid subjects. Seeing all this, Pit sighed in relief at the knowledge that none of them would be neglected.

"Okay, so..." Roy gained the man's attention again. "The dragons are on their way to the pick-up point right now."

"Good, good, my group is there waiting to take them." His gaze ran over the three. "...I trust at the absence of your forth comrade that he is escorting them?"

"That's right."

----------

"Come on, everybody, this way! THIS way!"

Link whistled to the hoard of dragons, directing them like a police officer would direct traffic. His instructions shifted between English and Dragon Tongue, something his companions were surprised to see him learn so quickly.

"That's right! Everybody head on over to the mountains!" he called out, then roared, "_Everyone make your way to the mountains! Through that gap, right there!_"

He watched them clear a dusty path between the rocky cliffs, leading into a ravine that would end at the pickup-point. His duty done, the elf sighed in content and satisfaction of his importance. He turned on his heel to return to the others, only to freeze in mid-step as he looked downwards.

A small, off-white dragon, no bigger than a kitten, whimpered softly, confused tears draining from its golden eyes, which stared up at Link helplessly. It quivered in fear, its large, furry ears drooped and its orange wings folded at its sides.

Knowing it to be an uncertain wanderer from the crowd of dragons they had just released, Link bent down slightly and gave the creature a warm smile. "It's okay, little guy." He glanced at the hooked tail. "Oh, girl. My bad. You're free. Go on, you can go now."

The tiny dragon did not move.

"Go ahead, go."

She withdrew, looking cutely frightened. Link tried to ignore this.

"Go already!"

She yelped and back in further, hiding her face behind her wings. Even he stopped, surprised at his own loss of temper. And then he got a good look at her exposed sides, where a row of tiny red stones ran down to the tip of her tail on both sides. That feature he knew was distinguished in only one species of European dragon.

"A St. George Dragon...?" **(6)** But she was so tiny! Unless...

...could she have been a lost little chick?

Suddenly her saddened face tugged relentlessly at Link's heartstrings, and he knelt down beside her, braving a caress atop her head, between her two small horns. She instantly moved closer until she was in his arms for security. He could feel her deep shivering.

"Aw... you poor thing..." he cooed gently, rubbing her behind the ears. "The big outside world's scary, isn't it?" Judging by her size, she couldn't have been hatched that long ago, and he doubted she had received any love or care. And she had to be taught how to hunt and fly and survive before they could just let her go...

"...don't worry," Link soothed, smiling. "I'll take care of you..." He looked her over for an appropriate name, spotting the stones. "...Ruby."

The dragon dubbed Ruby trilled happily, and with a nuzzle against his chest, the band was sealed.

----------

"Sir!" A worker called to the SASD man. "We just received word that the dragons have reached the rendezvous point."

"Good, good." He faced the group. "With that, I must be off. Good work, all of you." Waving smoothly, he climbed into the commercial Bentley, and it rolled away to carry out business elsewhere. As Roy watched the trucks all pull away, their task complete with nothing left behind, the mamkute inhaled, then let out a completely satisfied sigh with a grin.

"So... who's this guy?"

Roy blinked, glancing over to find Marth and Pit standing, confused, above the dragon he had brought out. He slipped in between the two as they all knelt down beside it.

"Someone who looked like they needed some help."

"Isn't that an Eastern Temple Worm?" **(7)** Marth scrutinized the dragon carefully. "...aren't they supposed to be bigger than this?"

"Yeah," Roy replied musingly, waiting for either of them to figure it out.

And it would be Pit. "...hey, he's got red hair here, see? Is that his plume, or is he a half-dragon?"

Roy grinned at the angel. "It's hard to tell, but you spot it." He leaned closer to the victim. "He's a half-dragon, alright. I think his subconscious hasn't had enough experience, so it hasn't responded to change him back." He placed his hands on the mamkute's chest. "So I'll give it a shot."

They didn't bother him as he shut his eyes, sending his own subconscious in, a skill only elite half-dragons can perform. Searching about, he took a hold on the youth's subconscious once he found it, ordering an alteration. A single firm command was all that was needed to force the other into submission.

They watched as the serpent grew slightly in size, his tail fanning out into thin legs and claws retracting into hands. The wings shrank into his back and his face melted into a flat human face, his complexion pale and his thin-slit eyes and youthful features absolutely worn out. As his scales melted away, he wore an outfit that matched his colors: golden, loose-bottom pants with dark sneakers and a deep red, no-sleeved shirt, trimmed with gold and buttoned up the right side of his torso in an Asian style of intricacy.

The three looked over the youth in mild allure. They hadn't met any other half-dragon besides their old friend Ryka, so it was a mild surprise to actually see another one.

"...wow," Marth finally muttered.

"What happened to him...?" Pit questioned softly.

"Got caught by Feenie, looks like." Roy brushed the boy's red locks out of his face. His hair was cut short and feathered messily, thin and stringy. "He was probably trying what we did. The SASD officials didn't come for him, so he must be independent."

"Poor kid," Marth lamented. "Probably got in over his head."

"What're we gonna do with him?" Pit asked, growing increasingly curious the more he looked over the boy.

Roy sighed tiredly. "We'll take him back to the hotel with us and wait and see when he wakes up."

Footsteps in the grass brought their gazes back up as their forth companion approached. "Hey! What'd I miss?"

"Hey, Link." Roy looked away, then paused after what he just saw registered through. To make sure he hadn't gone senile, he turned back, and sure enough, there sat a small dragon in Link's arms staring back, ears perked up in curiosity.

Noticing their looks, Link grinned. "Cute, isn't she?"

Roy sighed gruffly, ignoring how Pit made a squeak of agreement and hurried in to pet the she-dragon. "Link..."

The elf's face fell. "What?"

"I _told_ you not to...!"

"But she called out to me!" Link paused as he realized how absurd that sounded. "...She looked so goshdarn helpless, Roy! I couldn't help it!"

"She was supposed to go with the rest of the dragons! Go take her back!"

"I can't!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she's a St. George!"

Roy opened his mouth to rebuttal, but it was left suspended in mute surprise. He closed it slowly as he watched Pit's caressing fingers glide over the precious red stones running down her side, proof of Link's claim.

Marth crossed his arms loosely. "Well, he's right. And St George that size can only be a chick, three days old at best."

Roy let out a heavy, defeated sigh.

"Look, I know what to do," Link pleaded. "I gotta teach her to hunt and fly and use fire and stuff like that, and then let her go when she's ready, right? She'll be my responsibility, I promise!" Roy glanced up. "..._please_ let me take care of her. Please."

To his surprise, Roy chuckled at his unneeded begging pout. "Alright, alright, fine."

Link beamed ear to ear. Marth nodded at the good judgment. Pit excitedly retold the decision to the dragon chick, who seemed very pleased, trilling happily with a wagging tail.

"So, you given her a name yet?" Roy asked, scratching her under the chin.

Link grinned. "Ruby."

Roy deadpanned, then gave the blonde an inward glance. "Oh, that's so totally original."

"Hey, it's what first came to mind, and she seemed to like it, so, yeah." He laughed as Ruby nuzzled him from his collarbone up to his lower jaw.

"She's really cute," Pit cooed, smiling up at Link. "I know she's your responsibility, but I'll help if you need any."

"Good to know. Thanks, Pit."

As Marth lifted the unconscious half-dragon over his shoulder, he grew concerned at Roy's sulked face. "What's wrong, Roy?"

"Ah, nothing, I'm just tired." The youth rubbed his eyes and yawned, facing his group with a sleepy grin. "Good work, guys. Now let's get back to the hotel and get some sleep."

----------

**(1)** I don't know much about the Gargouille, not as much info has been given about it. I believe its name is French, so it would originate in the Mid Europe region.

**(2)** Knucker (_Draco troglodytes_): Western Europe region, serpentine body (up to 30 feet long), 4 legs, vestigial wings, prefers damp holes and wells than rocky mountain caves as a habitat.

**(3)** Lindworm (_Draco serpentalis_): Mid Asia region, serpentine body (up to 35 feet long), 2 front legs, lives in deserts, prairies, or steppes.

**(4)** The Secret and Ancient Society of Dragonologists (SASD) is an organization based in England, its goal to protect dragons in the European region. According to my own imagination, they're the largest of the Dragon-saving groups, with institutes in various corners of the world, though they aren't the only one. The National Dragonologists Society (NDS) is US's dragon group.

**(5)** The Wizards' Familiars and Mystical Beast Watchers, what I created. Familiars are regular animals a wizard befriends to help them in their studies. (© Wizardology)

**(6)** _St. George Dragons are own by GB. More detail on this dragon will be presented next chapter._

**(7)** _Eastern Temple Worm_ (Draco orentalis serpentalis): _Mid Asia region, large serpentine body (up to 45-50 feet long, 3 feet thick), 2 front legs, vestigial wings, claims abandoned temples or other structures as territory in groups of 2 to 5._

Regular font info is from the Dragonology series ©. _Italic info is from Graeme Base's "The Discovery of Dragons" _©.

----------

A/N: DAMN, that's a lotta notes. XD I'm getting heavy on the dragon business, so I gotta make sure everyone's on the same level.

Roy: What a neeeeeeeeeeeeeeerd...

Link: (wearing glasses now) And what's so wrong with being a nerd?

Roy: NEEEEEEEEEEERD.

Eliwood: Roy Princeton Altea! Be nice!

Roy: ...okay. (sulk)

Whew... okay, working on chappie 2! Please review!


	2. Jealousy Brews

A/N: HOLY FRIHOLY, I've been neglecting all of you SO MUCH! ;o;

Link: (has grown a beard) Idiot.

Eliwood: (sneezes, clouds of dust fly off of him)

Roy: (cough) Dad!

Eliwood: Sorry... ACHOO!

Well, time to change that! (dusts them all off)

All of us: ACHOO!

Note: Spotted Marsh Draaks and St. George Dragons belong to Greame Base. The info surrounding the St. George are a combination of both his info and mine.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Jealousy Brews

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

Returning to the small town of Dracon (pop. apx. 500), just outside Lancaster, the Four returned to their hotel, a family-owned, quaint little three-story home with a good fifteen bed- and bath-rooms. They let the proprietors know what they were bringing in (keeping Ruby relatively hidden and calling her an exotic iguana) before climbing up to their room.

Treading down the hallways tiredly, most of them disregarded the man in the dark coat leaning against the wall, the cloak's head draped eerily over his face. Pit trailed behind, and he turned at the door to watch the man slide to the next door over and slip inside slyly. The angel grew suspicious, but went inside his own room to get his rest with the others.

The next morning was spent in the comfort of their homey room, relaxing while waiting for their charge to awaken. Roy kept watch over the youth, wondering about many aspects of the half-dragon's nature. Pit had Ruby with him on his bed, giggling as she clamored about the folds of the heavy top blanket and various parts of his body, sneezing whenever she stuck her snout into his feathery-plumed wings. Marth sat at the table, scanning through a book on European Dragons. Link sat beside him, hovering close over his shoulder.

"...Scottish Knucker, Spotted Marsh Draak..." Marth pushed his glasses up and continued down the list. "...Squat Wyvern... Here! St. George Dragon." Link scooted closer to get a look as the cobalt began to read a section out loud, beside a drawn picture of an elder dragon perched atop a bare tree.

_St. George Dragon:_ Draco occidentalis gemnas

_Region: Spanish Peninsula, North West Africa_

_Adult dimensions: 20 feet long, 10 feet high_

_Coloration: Yellow- or brown- tinged white, yellow to orange wings_

_Forms of attack: Claws, flame, swallowing whole_

_Food: Vegetables, fruits, rarely cattle or humans_

_Named after the renowned encounter with St. George of England, this dragon is one of the strangest and most distinct of the European Regional Serpents. It is known as a gentle giant, avoiding humans in swampy nests near the sea. Their strange colors of white, yellow, and orange and their thin stretched snouts are striking features, as well as the rows of precious red stones that run down their sides, making them prey to the profit-seeking poacher. Yet another distinctive characteristic is their diet, which is composed mainly of fruits, eggs, and vegetables. Only in drastic situations of starvation do they resort to meat, let alone humans. In many reports, grocery trucks have been jumped and emptied, yet the drivers completely unharmed. _

"...Wow." Link grinned. "Sounds like my kind of dragon."

"You got off lucky," Marth smirked. "Compared to other dragons, Ruby will be easy for you to take care of."

"Taking care of any dragon isn't easy," Roy interjected from his spot beside the bed holding their charge. "You still got a big responsibility, Link."

"I know." He stood slowly, approaching Ruby, who chirped in greeting and purred as he scratched her behind the ears. "To me, it's worth it. I'm gonna do my best to make her strong so she can survive when I have to let her go."

There was a brief silence before Marth, surprised, muttered, "That's awfully mature for you, Link. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Link sulked. "What, you think I can't handle it?"

A soft growl stopped the makings of an argument, and the Hylian glanced down at the chick (now in his arms). Ruby pouted and whimpered as her stomach gurgled again.

Link frowned. "Aww... you hungry, Ruby?"

She nodded energetically.

"Good thing your diet's on a decent budget." Link slinked up to Roy's side, whose thoughtful gaze was occupied by the other half-dragon. "Hey, Roy, you know where we could get...?"

Without looking up, Roy slapped two pinkish-gray, British currency, 20-pound bills into Link's hand. "There's a street market down the road. ring back the change."

Link blinked. "...Thanks." He pocketed the 40 pounds uncertainly as Ruby beamed, knowing what they were for.

"Ooh, can I come with?" Pit asked eagerly, his cloak already in hand.

"Sure!" The elf looked around for something to mostly cover Ruby out in public. "...oh, hey, Marth, can I borrow your book bag to hold Ruby in?"

Marth contemplated this, then sighed, emptied it out, and handed it over. "Alright, just make sure she doesn't take a dump in it."

"Got it." Link turned to Ruby, allowing her to climb into the bag. "You hear that, girl? Lemme know if you need to go doo-doo, okay?"

Ruby chirped in agreement, her head poking out adorably from her carriage. Link smiled and hoisted the strap over his shoulder, meeting Pit at the door. "You all set?"

"Yep!"

"Alright. See you guys in a bit!" Both Roy and Marth gave a small wave back before they departed into the hallway. Before going downstairs, Pit paused at the neighbor's door, staring at it and wishing he knew whether a danger was beyond it or not.

"Yo, Pit! You wanna tag along or not?" The angel jumped and nodded, hastily following Link down the stairs.

Outside the cozy hotel and just down the paved road, the town was alive and bustling. Modest booths with colorful products lined the streets, managed by people with bright smiles, welcoming their customers like best friends. Conversations and "homemade prices you can't turn down" filled the air, accompanied by a mood-settling song by a troubadour wandering through the crowds.

The two visitors beamed at the warm, friendly atmosphere around them. Ruby trilled in excitement, but surprisingly stayed put in her bag, making things a lot less stressful.

Link casually scanned the booths, spotting a vendor with fruits and vegetables at last and approaching it with interest in his face to announce himself to the delighted seller. Ruby perked up her ears in eagerness, but Link settled a hand on her head, gently telling her to stay.

"A good morning to you, lad!" The man was well built, as if he spent a living picking all the produce himself. "What drew you this way?"

"I'm just looking for food for my Ruby," Link rubbed her head affectionately.

The man blinked. "...She's a...?"

"Rare breed of iguana." With a desire to not get caught in explaining, Link eyed the produce, showing he was ready to purchase. "Mmm... I'll take a dozen pack of eggs, five heads of cabbage, a peck of green apples..."

Pit waited patiently as Link continued to name foods and the man fetched them all, Ruby bobbing up and down in delight. While waiting, the brunette wandered his gaze over the crowd, picking up on loose conversations around him with little interest in particular.

"Excuse me, ma'am..."

"Yes? Oh, welcome, young lady! Can I interest you in my richly-dyed cl..."

"No, I only need information. I'll pay you for that if you want."

But this caught Pit's attention. He turned to a neighboring booth, where a cloaked girl spoke to the vendor, withdrawn.

"...alright."

"Have you seen a certain kid pass through? He's easy to spot, flaming red hair and bright blue eyes, a bit short..."

Pit's instincts were shot on high. Who was she, to be looking for Roy? Did she have any connection to the dark man in the hallway...?

"Well, actually, I've seen two people who fit that description, I believe."

"Two?"

"Yes! They both went into the Olde Hotel just down the road last night. One looked younger than the other, and he was unconscious, tuckered out, the poor dear..."

"Was it just them?"

"No, they had company, three others. around the same age, I believe."

"And you saw them when?"

"Just last night, as I was closing."

"...Mmm. Thank you." She paid the vender a good amount of currency, which surprised the innocent woman, then quickly departed, her goal obvious.

Pit kept his gaze glued to her, the red light flashing erratically in his brain and screaming at him _go. Go. She's a danger. Stop her before it's too late. _And he gave no resistance, weaving through the crowd a bit pushingly, making sure he never lost sight of her hooded head. Finally, the moment of fate came; he was right behind her, an arm's length away, and the near future all hung on his action.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, not too rough, but firmly, so she couldn't get away so easily. She jumped and turned, slapping his hand away and raising her other to strike him.

And he confronted a youthful face with unruly red locks and bright, angry blue eyes.

"...The hell do YOU want?"

Pit's confidence plummeted down and landed with a gurgling splash in his gut.

"Ryka...?"

The she-mamkute lowered her hand, her scowl melting away. "Pit? That you?"

He could only respond with an "uhhhh" and a big, stupid grin.

Ryka laughed. "What on earth was _that_ all about? You could've just said hello!"

"..." Pit felt his face flush insanely.

"Hey, Ryka!" Link approached the two, a couple plastic bags held in his free hand. "Good to see ya!"

"Hey, you too!" She moved to give him a greeting hug, but she paused in mid-action, spotting the baby dragon hanging at his side. She took this and thought about it, reaching a sensible conclusion. "...a stray chick, huh?"

"Yeah, from our last operation." He took a fresh green apple from one of the bags and offered it to her, which she snapped up and munched on happily. "I picked Ruby up, so I told Roy I'd take care of her."

"I see. That'll be good experience for you." She gave Ruby a small pat.

Link nodded. "So, you looking for Roy?"

"No, actually, I was looking for someone else... Oh, hey, I got a question. During your Feenie bust, did you bring back another half-dragon? Asian descent, really feathered hair..."

"Oh, yeah, we did! He's resting back at the hotel with Roy and Marth."

Ryka let out a sigh of relief. "Finally... you heading back?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll join you."

"Sure!"

Link led the way back. As he was feeding Ruby another apple, Ryka slipped in beside Pit, still recovering from his intense embarrassment.

"So..." He yelped at her spoken word. "What was up with that?"

"I-I-I am _so_ sorry about that, I had _no_ idea it was you, or I... um... W-well, I just thought... um..."

"Hey, don't sweat it." She pat his shoulder. "Talk to me about it later, okay?"

"...okay."

----------

Roy was a wink away to falling back asleep. With the absence of the more energetic half of his group, their room was left in silence. Marth's nose was in one of the many books he had borrowed from the Mystic Branch and had yet to study, and their charge was _still_ unconscious. Roy began to grow skeptical of this half-dragon's experience and wondered what made him believe he could take on an illegal tamer on the run by himself.

Eventually, with his chin propped on his palm, Roy began weaving in and out of the awake world. And just as he was about the slip into Dreamland...

"...unh..."

... a grunt from the bed made his eyes snap open.

Marth glanced up from his text. "He waking up?"

Roy blinked. "...I think he is."

The two watched as the boy awakened, stirring slightly, then yawning and stretching hugely. After one last grunt, he brushed the red bangs out of his face groggily and opened thin-slit eyes of deep sapphire, giving his rescuers a half-awake glance.

He saw Roy and made a face of revulsion. "...ugh. You're the _last_ person I wanted to wake up to."

Roy's brow narrowed. When did he make _this_ enemy? "...Excuse me?"

The boy's glare softened as he realized his mistake. "...oh. Sorry. You look a lot like someone I know." His adolescent voice had the trace of an Eastern accent that was stubborn to stick despite all efforts to drop it. "Are you another half-dragon?"

"Yeah. Name's Roy, Western European blood," he introduced himself the way he was taught to when facing a fellow half-dragon. "Marth here's one of my companions. The others are out running errands."

The boy did not respond, eying Roy cautiously.

"We organized with SASD to take down Feenie and dragged you out of the stables while the other dragons escaped."

The boy rolled this around in his head for a moment. Figuring not much more explanation was needed, Marth decided to cut straight to the chase. "So, what exactly made you think you could take on Feenie by yourself?"

The boy only scowled, turning his gaze away. "Oh, leave me alone. I'll be scolded enough once _she _finds me..."

Roy raised a brow. "Who's 'she?'"

At that moment, the door swung open. Link entered first, peeling a head of lettuce and feeding each piece to Ruby. Pit came in from behind, the first to actually look into the room.

"Hey, he woke up!" he announced.

"Oh, did he now?" a gruff, female replied as she pushed through the two a bit hurriedly. The cloak over her shoulders had been unhitched and left to dangle freely, revealing her attire: a light blue shirt, trimmed halfway, lined with gems, and tied loosely in the middle, atop a beige shirt trimmed with green, pants trimmed with fleece and forest green in color, ripped at the bottom above soft, darker green boots, and a short sword strapped to her left leg. Her blazing hair was left to sit to its own wild whim, except the back, wrapped in two unruly ponytails that could barely be distinguished among the rest of it, but only added to her youthful, carefree appearance.

This girl's entrance received varied reactions. Roy beamed, happy to see her. Marth wondered what the heck she was doing here. The boy grimaced. _That_ was the _real_ person he did not want to wake up to.

"Ryka!" Roy leaped to his feet, outstretching his arms and awaiting her greeting hug.

"Hey, Roy, good to see you." But she breezed past him, the other half-dragon her goal. Roy, left briefly suspended, felt a small twang of heartache, but then decided to let it go, trying not to take the gesture too personally. He knew her better than that.

"'Bout time I caught up with you." Her stern words brought everyone's attention to her as she stood at the bedside, her hands resting on her hips firmly. "Start explaining yourself."

The boy now sat up, curled up in a tight, anxious ball. He refused to answer her.

"You did it again, didn't you? You leaped into a situation blindly, by yourself, _again!_" She grew frustrated. "Dangit, Rai, I've told you time and again, you can't do that! Do you just not listen, or what? How am I going to get it through to you?"

The boy named Rai curled up tighter. "...s'my way..."

"I know that!" Her shout caused Ruby to yelp and squirm, hiding in her bag. Ryka was not deaf to this, and she took a moment to calm herself. "...I understand how you feel, but your way just isn't going to cut it. It's too risky. I wasn't around to save you this time. You're lucky Roy and his group was here and found you!"

Rai looked past her at the mentioned Four, and grew spiteful, especially towards Roy. He had heard the stories. How did he become the perfect mamkute in such a short amount of time, and why couldn't _he_ do the same?

His gaze was brought back to Ryka as she sat down beside him and grasped his shoulder gently, sighing. "Rai... you worry me a lot. You know I care about you, right?"

This caught Roy's attention especially. It shouldn't have, but strangely, it did. That painful twang hit again, but this time it was slower and more forceful.

Rai subtly noticed this, and then he realize he had an advantage. He nodded softly towards Ryka.

"So... could you please _try_ to be more careful? It would mean a lot to me, really."

The twang pulled at Roy's heartstrings relentlessly, dreading Rai's response.

"...okay. I'll try."

"Oh, good!" In innocent happiness, she embraced him swiftly, glad to be making progress with him. Rai looked up and made direct eye contact with Roy, seeing the hurt in his eyes clearly. And to twist the knife, he wrapped his arms around Ryka and returned the hug.

One could almost _hear_ Roy's heart plummet and crash. She had someone else. Another she cared for, for much longer than she had known him, obviously.

Someone else...

"Now, skedaddle." Ryka got Rai up on his feet. "Make sure to thank them for saving you first."

Rai grudgingly thanked three of the Four, each of them dubious of his politeness. Finally, he confronted Roy, and a snake of a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "...Thanks," he muttered.

Roy suppressed the huge urge to punch this creep in the nose, but clearly expressed his hate to Rai with a narrow glare. "No problem," he growled through his teeth.

They silently watched him heave the door open and disappear behind it. Unaware, the Four shared a mutual feeling that they'd see the stubborn half-dragon again.

Ryka sighed, glancing at Roy. "Don't mind him. He's got good intentions, but still needs to work on his attitude."

Roy feigned a smile, more sad towards her than angry. There was no point in yelling at _her_, it would only make things worse. "...mmm."

"...oh, yeah!" Ryka remembered something as she looked over Roy. "I have your new clothes with me in case I found you." She bent down behind him and fingered the frayed edges of his purple cape. "Mmm, you're right, you really needed them."

Roy chuckled half-heartedly, watching as she went into a large satchel hanging from her fleece-belt and pulled out a pile of naturally-tanned clothes. She grinned and settled them in his arms.

"Go try it on, I wanna see how you look in it."

Bewildered, Roy only nodded. He leaned forward to give her a thanking kiss, only to find she had turned away to talk to the others. Sighing, he slipped into the bathroom while they were engaged in conversation.

"Hey, Marth, good to see you! ...Mmm, that's a lotta reading you've got there."

"Yeah, I'm studying as much into dragonology as I can, you know, so I can provide information to the group."

"A dragon expert, huh? I see, that's neat. I think _your_ goal's pretty obvious, Link."

"Hehe, yeah..." Ruby trilled happily.

"And that's good, we need more dragon breeders and caretakers. What about you, Pit? Any specific goals in mind?"

"Hmm... well, all I really want to do is to save dragons from bad situations, like what we did at Feenie's Faire."

"Ah, a dragon rescuer, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess..." You could almost hear the blush in his voice.

"They're all worthy goals. When you and Roy all perfect your skills, you'll be unstoppable together."

Finally, Roy stepped out with noticeably quieter steps from softer boots. His new clothes corresponded with the same colors to remain consistent when he transformed, but were made from freshly-tanned hides, durable, but breathy and comfortable. His purple cape was replaced by a more efficient, yet loose vest, red on the inside, split down the middle, and curved at a thick collar. Underneath was a full-piece blue tunic, trimmed persimmon at the sleeves and split past the belt. And under _that_ were slightly baggy pants- gold in color- concealed halfway by knee-high blue boots cuffed with white fleece. Even his crown was replaced by leather of the same color, still mostly covered by his messy red mop, but more obvious as it curved down at the middle, framing his face perfectly. He kept his open-fingered gloves for some familiarity.

They looked him over for a moment and made their decision.

"Not bad." Marth smiled.

"_Niiiiiiiiice_." Link more or less grinned.

"I like it!" Pit beamed.

"Oh, perfect! Looks like I got the measurements just right!" Ryka approached him, tugging at his threads slightly. "Anything too tight or too loose?"

Roy's heart leaped to his throat, as if he was falling for her all over again. "Eh... n-no, not really. The vest's a little loose..."

"It's meant to be. The tunic will keep it nice and snug." She pat his arms in satisfaction. "How do you feel in it?"

Shyly, Roy beamed. "...Feels good. I like it."

"Great!" Delighted, Ryka gave him a quick friendly hug, but to Roy, it meant so much more. Slowly, he smiled and returned the embrace warmly, knowing for sure that she was the one. She was his Ryka, and he wasn't going to let anyone take her away.

She pulled away and gave him a quick parting smooch on the cheek, to which he reveled dreamily. "Okay, I'd better get going. We all got stuff to do, right?" But them she remembered a certain angel, standing at the doorway. "Oh, right! Pit, come out with me for a sec. The rest of you, good luck with what you're doing." She gave Ruby a last pat, which was returned by a delightful chirp, then pulled Pit out into the hallway, who was somewhat surprised she remembered his need to speak with her.

Ryka looked him up and down thoughtfully for a minute. Pit waited for her to say something, until she muttered, "Go on, I'm listening. I just trying to get ideas."

Pit blinked. "Ideas? For what?"

"What do you think?" She fingered the edge of his toga, frayed from wear. "Looks like you're in need of new threads too. Ones less... conspicuous."

That made sense to Pit, so he shrugged. "Okay." He thought of how to word his anxiety, ignoring Ryka as she circled him, looking for inspiration. "...well... I don't wanna sound paranoid, but... ever since we came back from the Feenie bust... I've just... had this awful feeling that..."

"...someone's out to get you?" Ryka finished, tugging at his toga slightly, mentally measuring it.

"Mm. It's this guy I saw. He's next door."

Ryka looked up and followed the angel's gaze to the said door. "A shady-looking kind of guy?"

"Yeah... He looked at us and went inside all sneaky-like.. _Then_ I heard you outside and jumped you 'cause I thought there was connection..." He paused, waiting for her to humor him. She didn't, but it only made him more uneasy. "...Do I sound crazy, Ryka?"

"Course not." She lifted his white toga up to get a look at the black tunic underneath. "Mm, keep that tunic of yours, okay? It'll keep your outer clothes snug."

Pit pouted, not convinced. "Ryka, seriously..."

"You don't sound crazy, Pit," she replied, examining his calves. "You're just worried about yours and the others' safety. Totally natural."

Pit eased slightly. "What should I do?"

"Just keep an extra eye out for things. You're leaving after this, right?"

"Yeah. I think Roy said we're heading to Tasmania, off of Australia." He said the names slowly with unfamiliarity.

"Well, if nothing follows you, then you've got nothing to worry about. I'll keep an eye on things here, too, when I head back to my place up north. Me 'n Topwing will let you guys know of anything suspicious."

Pit's fears began to sizzle away at her warm assuring. "That'd be nice... Thanks, Ryka, really."

"Of course." She pat his shoulder as she flipped the cloak's hood back over her head. "I'll get started on your new threads while you're out and about, alright?"

"Okay."

"Alright. Good luck to you. And tell Roy when you're Down Under to say hi to Rodney for me."

----------

A/N: Wow. It feels weird to be typing again... ah...

Eliwood: (sneezing like crazy)

Link: Ryka can't seem to make up her mind.

Roy: Haven't you ever heard of innocence, nimrod?

Eliwood: Roy! ACHOO! Be nice! ACHOO!

Roy: Okay... ACHOO!

Link: ... this isn't funny anymore. ACHOO!

Of course it is! ACHOO! Review, people!


	3. Down Under

A/N: Okay, time for an update, you lucky people, you!

Roy: Huzzah!

Eliwood: Hooray!

Link: ...I'm bored.

T.T (baps him) Alright! This chapter introduces another new character, one I believe you'll all come to adore... hopefully. XD So, let's get it started! Oh, yes, and as I said before, the Spotted Marsh Draak belongs to Greame Base. I love you, Greame!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Down Under

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

After a few days, the four were on board a private SASD plane, its course a straight beeline for Tasmania. A few officials gave them the details of their next assignment as follows:

"As you know, the Spotted Marsh Draak is a rare marsupial breed of dragon, so rare that its remaining kind are untied in southern Tasmania as a sort of tribe, so to speak. There are tensions between them and the surrounding human settlements, as construction endangers the dragons' habitat, and they steal food and livestock as retribution. Our regional agent has been so far successful in keeping the two conflicting parties at bay, but has been requesting assistance for some time as tension increases.

"We're prepping agents for this purpose as we speak, and your original purpose was a routine inspection, but right now he has a more drastic situation. A few hours ago, the dragon took a youth hostage, making the circumstances delicate. We don't know if the hostage is native or not, but regardless, out agent needs immediate assistance in reaching peace. Normally we would switch to more experienced agents, but we have faith in you four after what you've done for us already."

Roy was listening attentively, appreciating the praise. Marth was contemplating every side of the circumstance. Pit fidgeted somewhat nervously, staring out the window. Link had Ruby in his lap, stroking her back thoughtfully as even she seemed to listen in.

"We're dropping you off at our embassy in central Tasmania. Our agent will then take you there. Make sure one of you sends the report, for better or worse. Understood?"

They all nodded simultaneously, maintaining their professionalism.

"Very well. Good luck, all of you, and be careful, please."

----------

The plane landed atop a smaller building then expected, out of place amongst the wide, grassy plains of the outcast island known as Tasmania. A Jeep draped in tanned cloth for protection against the harsh sun was waiting for them as they exited the front doors.

The native agent was waiting for them too, grinning at their entrance. He was in his late teens, about Marth's height, with a lean face sporting bright blue eyes and a confident, almost cartoony grin. Blazing red bangs pushed up the brim of his wide, adventurous brown hat, and the wind blew at these and the long ponytail that went past his waist. He wore a rugged brown jacket, trimmed with yellowed fleece, a dark green tee with a swirling fire symbol, bluish green jeans, and muddy trekking boots. The Four were given the impression of a younger Indiana Jones, with more hair and less grime.

Roy approached him knowingly, to which he chuckled heartily and grabbed the youth's hand in a rough but well-meaning handshake.

"Well, if it ain't the legend himself!" he laughed, an Aussie accent further pronouncing his colorful character. "Lemme tell you, mate, it's an honor to be working with you finally."

Roy grinned, finding his behavior appealing. "So, the stories found their way Down Under, too?"

"Yep, even in our lonely little corner of the world," he chortled. "Oh, but you know the proper Half-Dragon greeting, donchya?"

"I most certainly do." Roy withdrew from the handshake and placed the hand on his sternum. "I'm Roy, Western European blood."

The other smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What region?"

Roy's train of thought lapsed for a split second. "...Western Europe."

In response, the agent laughed a rowdy, joyous laugh. "You got some humor in you, I like that. Myself, well, I'm Rodney, Marsupial blood straight from the Blue Mountains of Southern Australia."

Roy nodded in acknowledgment. He remembered reading of the Blue Mountains of Katoomba, a region shrouded by blue mist left from the Marsupial Dragon's blue smoke, their version of flame breath. "I've heard the area's beautiful."

"I'll show ya sometime, once we calm down those bloody Draaks."

The rest approached from behind Roy. "Wow, another half-dragon?" Pit questioned excitedly.

"Mmm, I figured he was, since he deals with the dragons daily," Marth mused.

"So we'll working with more half-dragons? Cool!" Link trilled accompanied by Ruby's happy cry.

Rodney grinned at Roy. "This your entourage?"

"If you call 'em that." He began to introduce them. "This is Marth, Pit..." He faced his elfin friend, wondering whether to mention the dragon chick too. "...Link, and Ruby."

Ruby beamed at her acknowledgment. Link mirrored her smile in slight embarrassment.

"Er... she's a chick I'm in charge of," he sheepishly explained. "Should I stay here with her...?"

Rodney contemplated this, giving the two of them a long look. Finally, he regained his grin. "Well, I don't see a problem with her tagging along if you can keep her under control." he reasoned, giving her a good, firm rub behind the floppy ears. "We'll need every one of you for backup to deal with that foul-tempered lot."

Link nodded in understanding, glad that this half-dragon was much more pleasant than the last.

Pit silently agreed, and even he felt welcome enough to confidently speak up. "Well, shouldn't we get going, then? That person's still in danger, right?"

Rodney looked his way, surprised, as Pit didn't bother to hide his wings this time around. Rodney would've commented on them, but that last statement snapped him out of formalities. "Good point, there, angel." He turned towards the jeep. "Let's head out, then."

"I'll drive," Marth volunteered.

"Right, then. Straight south from here."

----------

A soft putter echoed across the plains, bouncing between the trees that were peppered here and there. Along the dirt road rolled the jeep, the drapes drawn back to provide a spectacular view of the wild red sunset off in the west. As the terrain rolled by, Marth mostly kept his eyes on the road for wallabies or any other crossing animals, but the fantastic sight caught his attention, if only briefly. Pit was sitting in the front passenger seat, marveling the view as well. Ruby, who was perched on the metal girders tightly and stretching her wings as Link was teaching her the basics of flight, looked at the scene and cooed in delight. Her owner, standing under her, grinned at her sense of amazement and enjoyed the sight as well.

Roy and Rodney were settled in the back of the jeep's carrier, watching the sunset also. "Ah, would you look at that," Rodney sighed in content. "No matter how many times I see it, it doesn't get any less beautiful."

Roy nodded in agreement, completely at ease. "It looks like the whole sky's lit aflame."

"Now that is an _excellent_ way to put it. And you can't get this just anywhere either."

"Nope." A faint smile touched Roy's lips.

Rodney sighed again, adjusting his sitting position and gazing out into the approaching wild forests. "Everyone should have a taste of the natural wonders of the world. Especially us half-dragons."

The remark and the forest reminded Roy of something. "Oh, yeah... Ryka says hi."

"Ah, Ryka..." Rodney beamed. "She understands what I mean. 'Fact, she's the one who explained it best to me. Words from her mentor, she said."

Roy grew interested. "What'd she say?"

"She told me," he began. "That every living thing strives for balance, but us half-dragons even more so. The conscious and subconscious, the human and dragon, and so on." He sat back against the drapes, the sunset's glow playing across his wind-dancing red bangs. "And when we're exposed to the purest things in the world, people, places, or things that have maintained perfect inner balance..." He shut his eyes. "...out powers flourish as our own balance is found and kept."

Roy soaked those words in, trying the remember any times he ever felt what was just described. He watched as the sun went completely down, and the wilds were left in the evening's dark blanket.

As the trees swished over their heads, Rodney sat up. "Only a mile more," he called to Marth, who nodded back. He turned back to Roy. "Watch yourself. Sometimes the humans around here have worse dispositions than the Draaks themselves."

----------

Reaching the outskirts of a human settlement within the thick forests, they parked the jeep just outside the gate. A finely-dressed, large man stood near it, the obvious "leader" (though he didn't look remotely native) that would've rather met the strangers himself than have them invade his area's borders. As they exited the vehicle, he jumped out of his stern, cross-armed stance and waddled over to them.

"Well, it's about _time_ you blokes came!" he greeted them oh-so-cheerfully. "The village's been in chaos!"

Roy eyed the sleepy village beyond the gate, the grass huts at peaceful standstill. "...Doesn't look like much chaos to me."

"You don't know anything, outsider!"

"Hey, simmer down, Charlie," Rodney attempted to make peace, obviously used to the man's rude demeanor. "They're here to help, so just..."

"Don't call me that! I've told you, it's Charles!" he snapped. "And don't you tell _me_ to 'simmer down!' While you're taking your sweet time, the situation is only getting worse!"

Rodney raised a brow. "Have the Draaks made anymore demands or threats?"

"Well... no."

The Aussie mamkute grinned. "Then there's no worries, eh? I've told you several times before, these situations have to be approached cautiously. Rushing in and yelling at 'em, which is something you seem to favor, will only get you eaten."

Charles made a reluctant grunt of agreement, his plump face tight in an angry purple.

Pit was frowning at the man's rotten attitude, until Link leaned over and slyly whispered, "Classic roles of the half-dragon and ignorant official. He's got the bark, but Rodney's got the bite."

Pit giggled softly, while Ruby looked up quizzically, not understanding her master's joke.

Charles regained attention with the clearing of his throat. "So, how do we plan to solve the crisis at hand?"

Rodney paused, giving out an irritable sigh. It was obvious the man was truly trying his patience, but he kept himself calm and collected. "Well, _we_..." He gestured to himself and the Four only. "... plan to confront the Draaks and reach a compromise to let the hostage go. _You_ will stay here and secure the safety of the natives."

"**_What?_** Unacceptable!" Charles fiercely disagreed. "As leader of the nearest settlement, I must be involved in the negotiations as well!"

Roy sighed in the background, growing impatient. Uncooperative humans; you had one in every mission, Ryka once told him.

"This has got nothing to do with you _or_ the nearest settlement!" Finally, Rodney's temper began to flare. "This is about the Draaks and the hostage!"

"Which are a direct danger to _my_ natives!"

"You dang fool! If _you_ get involved, it'll only make things worse!"

Marth looked on, knowing this was a waste of time. He glanced inside the village, seeing the natives peek their heads out knowingly at the hotheads' loud discussion.

"You have no control over my authority, half-breed, so I'm accompanying you whether you like it or not!"

"Why you...!" Rodney raised a fist with at least a threat to clog the stubborn man in the face, but stopped when it was caught and held by another's hand. He turned to face Marth, a calm look on his face.

"Lemme try and talk to him," he offered.

"...peh, good luck," Rodney snorted, lowering his hand. "You'd have a better chance at breaking through reinforced concrete than getting through to this bloke."

But Marth took up the challenge, stepping up before Charles, who gave the cobalt a nasty glare. "What do _you_ want?"

"You," Marth began with purpose. "Claim to be the leader of this tribe, right?"

"Yes, I do. What of it?"

"But you're obviously not native. The tribe wouldn't name an outsider their leader so simply."

"I'm the one who brought them out of ruin! They would've died out ages ago if it wasn't for me!"

Marth's brow went up with intrigue. "Oh, is that so? Let's see." He glanced into the village, making eye contact with a boy that was leaning on his home's door frame. He jumped slightly as Marth motioned for him to come on over, but despite his apprehension, he eagerly trotted across the dirt path on bare, tanned feet. The scuffles of his footsteps plus the rustling of the trees around them were the only sounds that bit through the tense silence.

Once the boy had stopped in front of Marth, looking up at him expectantly, the cobalt bent down to his height, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small book. Flipping to a certain page, Marth then grinned and addressed the child.

"Se keto vraist?"

The boy was surprised, making a small "o" with his mouth. Nonetheless, he caught on and replied in the same tongue, and the two were soon engaged in conversation, Marth flipping from page to page and the youth grinning ear to ear.

"What?" Charles grew flustered as they continued. "What're you telling him? Answer me!"

But they completely disregarded the man, yapping away in their foreign words. The other villagers watched with endless curiosity, and when the two laughed, they all joined in, knowing of the hidden plan behind the conversation.

As Rodney snickered, obviously aware of the words they were trading, Link nudged him, asking, "Hey, what're they saying?"

The mamkute snorted. "That's for _him_ to figure out," he muttered, pointing a thumb at a dazed and confused Charles, his demands falling on deaf ears.

"I _demand_ you to tell me what you're saying! I mean it! Stop this nonsense immediately!"

Finally, Marth smiled and ruffled the boy's stringy hair as he stood, and the boy giggled and scampered off. The cobalt then boldly faced Charles, whose face was now red with rage.

"And just what were you proving with _that_ little stunt?"

"That you are a fool, and your 'people' know it," Marth answered coolly. "They boy informed me that you're more of a landlord than a leader, and that you bought the area a few months ago. When the elders looked up your name, they found you to be a real estate agent, your areas of interest being within Australia and the surrounding islands. According to the industry's policies, in order to keep their licenses, all agents must buy up a piece of uncivilized land and agree to improve the living standards of any indigenous people living within that plot of land. You have done no such thing, obviously; you don't even take the time to learn their language."

Charles was still red in the face, but it was more or less embarrassment slowly replacing anger. "S-so? They still wouldn't be thriving if it wasn't for m...!"

"Quit fooling yourself," Marth continued sternly. "They were perfectly fine before you came in. In fact, if it wasn't for them, you'd have no business license to sustain your own standards of living." He firmly prodded a finger at the man's chest. "You need them a hell of a lot more than they need you."

Charles only stood there unbelievably. The other had mixed reactions; Rodney was properly impressed, Link and Pit were restraining themselves from giggling or adding their two-cents, and Roy was simply glad his friend's wit was finally finding its use.

"Now, you have two courses of action," Marth went on unflinchingly. "You can follow us to confront the Draaks, leaving the people you have responsibility over in neglect, and we would have to report you for it. Or..." He gave the intimidated man a good scowl. "You can do your job and stay behind to ensure their safety."

Charles visibly gulped. "...I'll do that."

"Good." He nodded to his group, then rejoined Roy's side, who nudged him, grinning.

"Alright, we're off, then," Rodney took charge again. "We'll come back with news of the outcome, for better or worse."

With that done, the five ventured into the forests on foot, creatures of the evening calling to each other between the muggy branches. The air grew chilly as they trudged through the tough grass, a mist rolling past their ankles.

Rodney slowed his pace until he was at the cobalt's side. "Hey, you. Marth, right?"

"Yeah."

"You've got a good mouth on you once you open it."

"Thanks. Sorry if I came off as otherwise."

"No worries, mate. All that matters is that you made our job a little easier."

"It'll still be hard, though... right?" Pit asked quietly.

"Well, of course it will. I was trying to be positive."

"Oh... sorry..." Pit was quiet for the rest of the trip shyly.

Ruby was perched atop Link's shoulder now, in order to tone the muscles in her limbs. She was observing their surroundings, and the foreign turquoise trees and unfamiliar little creatures staring back from within those trees were beginning to frighten her, as Link could feel her tense up, her wings wrapping close to his neck. He offered a caress for assurance, remaining quiet in allure.

Marth was quiet in thought, as always.

Rodney was quiet in order to preserve the natural silence and not give themselves away to potential enemies.

Roy was quiet in anticipation.

It was their first delicate mission, and the tense silence could've been cut by a knife.

----------

A/N: Alright! Chapter 3, over!

Eliwood: Alright!

Roy: Sweet!

Link: Still bored.

Shut up, elf-boy. Yeah, I TOTALLY made up the whole real estate policy thing... it worked. XD Hooray for new character! Review!


	4. The Best Way

A/N: Okay... um... my lackeys are taking a brief vacation. It's Spring Break for me right now, so... I decided to give them a break too. Only fair. So, I finished writing this chappie recently, always writing whenever I'm not drawing, so, let's get it started! Once again, Spotted Marsh Draaks are own by Mr. Base, and so is the St. George. Just to remind ya.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Best Way

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

The deeper they trekked into the forests of Central Tasmania, the denser the canopy of branches above them grew, and the darker it became. It soon got to the point where they would have to stay close together in order to not lose anyone or the trail, which grew more covered and obscure the farther they got as they crunched over sticks and dead leaves. Ruby had moved back into Link's arms, shivering profusely in fear.

He tried his best to comfort her, whispering "Shh... it's okay. I'm here."

She replied with a low, almost thoughtful hum.

Soon, Rodney, who was leading the chain of linked hands, halted, and the others did the same. Quietly, he turned back to address them.

"Alright," he started, just above a whisper. "We've entered Spotted Marsh Draak territory. There's lots of potential danger if they're not gathered altogether, and lots of wet places to slip and fall if you run, so watch yourselves."

"Shouldn't we arm up?" Pit suggested. "We brought our weapons. Marth's holding them."

"Not a bad idea," Rodney agreed, nodding to Marth, who reached into his bag. Meanwhile, he faced Roy. "You and me, we'll be confronting the Draaks directly. They'll be spooked bad if we approach as full humans."

"So we transform, right?"

Rodney nodded. "A halfway transformation should be good enough. That's how I usually approach them. The rest of you'll be back in the bushes for backup support." As he saw Link (with Ruby forced back on his shoulders) tighten the string of his bow and Marth strap his sword to his belt, Rodney reminded them, "But just use your weapons to trap or defend yourselves. Obviously, killing one of them won't bode over so well."

Pit nodded with the others, connecting his Sacred Bow together. "My Light Arrows could stun them if I hit the ground."

"That'll be useful, good thinking."

Pit beamed at the mamkute's praise.

Rodney came up to Roy's side, giving him a firm nod. "You ready?"

"Always."

Simultaneously, they commanded their subconscious to begin their transformations. Despite his experience, Roy needed his complete concentration focused into it, forming the wings and claws, snout and tail and goblin-like ears and readjusting his spine and all the rest of his bones with nasty-sounding cracks and convulses. When it was all done, he settled upon all fours, exercising a few pants of breath, in through his pale snout and out his nostrils in tiny puffs of smoke. His wings, purple and red like his vest, folded at his sides, brushing against his blue tunic, as he at last opened his unchanged eyes of blue, titling his head to throw longer, loose red bangs out of his face.

"All done?" He turned to face Rodney's snout, more turned down than his own. His legs had grown considerably larger, shaded the same green as his jeans and shaped much like a kangaroo's, and his arms were bent and settled chest-level. His tail was long to provide balance, though his wings were small and practically useless. His jacket remained, as well as the characteristic hat perched atop his blazing bangs, not to mention the animated grin gracing his snout.

Roy returned the grin. "Yep. All set."

"Alright, let's go." Rodney hopped up beside him, in front of the others. "Keep back and keep safe."

The continued through the murky wilderness, their crunching footsteps deafening in contrast to the silence around them. Treading on all fours, Roy could barely contain himself. Not only was the new environment tickling his enhanced senses, he simply couldn't help but anticipate the task that was to come, no matter how tense it may have seemed. Beside him, Rodney trotted with small hops, cautious as he occasionally glanced every which way.

Feeling light in the heart, Roy nudged him slightly to get his attention, giving him an encouraging smile. "Don't sweat it. We can do it if we work together."

"Heh," Rodney chuckled stiffly. "Easy for you to say. If they choose to attack, it's over."

"Wouldn't we just attack back?"

"And launch a small-scale war? Aggression only begets more aggression." He turned to give Roy a level stare, with equally blue eyes. "Sometimes the best way to fight is to not fight at all. Think about that." And with that, Roy didn't argue, and the discussion was forced to end.

Soon enough, they could hear calls in the distance, strange, alien clucks and bleats, pounding their ears with anger and tenacity. At this discovery, fear fully cycled through the group; Pit clenched at Marth's arm as the cobalt tightened his grip on his sword, and Ruby fully coiled around Link's neck to the point where the Hylian had to shakily tug her away to prevent choking.

"Okay..." Rodney breathed. "Right up ahead." He turned to Roy, who grew slightly intimidated by his stern glance. "Let's go for it. The rest of you, stay hidden."

At half their previous rate, Roy and Rodney crawled across the jungle floor, watching the trees for sudden movement as they avoided twigs and crackled leaves. The rest left a good distance between them and the half-dragons, their weapons at ready for anything.

When the cries grew loud and close, Rodney halted suddenly. Roy looked at him questioningly, then the Aussie softly pushed aside some bushes, and together they spied upon the Spotted Marsh Draaks' savage community.

There were ten to twenty of them, all huddled around a spot of interest within their clearing, the dirt left dry and trampled from humongous padded feet. The Draaks themselves were easily the most bizarre type of dragon Roy had ever laid eyes upon; though cold-blooded, they were coated in coarse gray hair, spotted white and illuminated in the moon's silvery glow, with small, flightless wings, tattered from skirmishes. They were hunched over like featherless ostriches, with strong hind legs and stubby tails. Stranger still, their eyes were the size of volleyballs, yellow with thin strips of black, like a cat's, bulging out of their small heads, topped with bat-like ears and bird-like beaks, blue sockets of skin hanging from their throat, like turkeys. They crowed at each other harshly, clawing at the ground in excitement.

Roy grew slight unnerved, but a nudge from Rodney changed his mind, and he followed the other's movement as they lifted their heads and cooed in the universal tongue all dragons knew.

Instantly, every single Draak turned their freakishly large eyes in their direction, and their primal song had halted. With themselves announced, Roy and Rodney crawled out of the brush and into the open to directly confront the wild, agitated dragons.

Rodney spoke first, in human tongue, to the apparent leader that had stepped up. "Well, we're here."

"It took you long enough!" the leader snapped in a scratchy voice that was hard on the ears, and his followers cawed and screamed in response, maintaining their previous volume.

Rodney's ears folded back as he winced. "That's really not necessary!" he shouted above their cries.

Roy bit his lip, but stayed quiet as the leader screeched at the rest to calm them down. Subtly, he glanced back into the bushes, where he could see traces of his companions, hiding and watching. He would've motioned for them to back away, but he knew of the Spotted Marsh Draak's poor eyesight despite appearances and decided it didn't matter.

"And who is THIS?" A harsh shriek brought Roy's attention front and center, where he jumped slightly as he faced a close-up of the leader Draak's owl-like eyes.

Rodney made no movement to back him off and make Roy any less uncomfortable, but replied, "You're staring down the infamous Roy right now."

"Is that so?" He leaned forward, forcing Roy to lean back. "What is your business?"

Roy swallowed the lump in his throat, then spoke as confidently as he could muster. "We're here to discuss negotiations on releasing the human you've taken into custody."

The Draak's eyelids curled around his eyes in a narrow glare, then he straightened up. "...Very well. We know what you want. Do you wish to hear _our _demands?"

Roy nodded. "Yes, go on."

The Draak ruffled his fur strongly. "We demand all the human populations within these forests to clear out!"

Roy knew it was an atrocious demand, and he expected no less. "Now, wait, you can't just expect them to leave the place they were bo...!"

A firm grip on his tender shoulder got him to stop, and he looked back into Rodney's solid gaze. The Aussie pulled away and stepped up. "Before we agree to _anything_, we have to know you haven't brought any harm to the hostage, or any deals are null and void." The Draak growled lowly at this. "So bring him out."

At this, the Draak hesitated, then turned to a few others and screeched out the command. In response, the crowd of Draaks disgruntledly spread out to thin the gathering around the certain spot of interest they were protecting. In that spot sat a cage, mildly decrepit and left from an abandoned camp, and behind those rusted iron bars as a captive stood...

"RAI?" Roy shouted before he could catch himself. "What the heck are YOU doing here?"

"ARGH! Not YOU again!" Rai also expressed his shocked rage, clenching the bars with white knuckles. "_She_ was supposed to come, not _you!_"

"Hey, HEY!" Rodney held Roy back, who was about to rush in to ring the kid's neck. "Cool it d...!"

But then the leader Draak let out a deafening shriek, bringing a claw down upon Roy and knocking him flat on his back with a painful thump. Keeping him pinned, the Draak whirled his head and also knocked Rodney away when he tried to pry him off his partner. After rolling a couple feet, other Draaks brought him down to kiss the dirt as he struggled madly.

"Let me _go_, curse you! ROY!"

Roy replied with a desperate wheeze, the breath knocked out of him. This only made the Draak press his claw more firmly upon his vulnerable chest.

"How DARE you speak in such a tone in this place!" he crowed, his anger taking on a new intensity. "And you KNOW this disrespectful filth, who dared to wander into our territory? Sickening!"

Coughing, Roy bit back, "And you using him to your advantage _isn't_ sickening?" He instantly regretted it as the claw moved up to his throat threateningly.

"_Still your tongue, half-breed!_" he hissed in Dragon Tongue. "_You have no voice in this pla...!_"

Just then, an arrow cut the tense air, whizzing centimeters past the Draak's eye. With this distraction, the Draak briefly turned away, and a flash of steel clashed against his claws, forcing him to stagger back in surprise. Looking back, he found Marth standing protectively over Roy, sword drawn, and the curve of a bow poking out from the bushes in Link's hands.

"_KRAGH!_ _Outsiders! OUTSIDERS!_" At that cry, chaos ensued. Dead-waking bellows of rage filled the air as Marth attempted to get Roy back on his feet while parrying swinging claws. Rodney thrashed about to escape the Draaks' clutches, blowing out blasts of blue smoke into their eyes. Ruby leaped out into the open in excitement, and Link followed soon after in attempts to catch her. Rai raised his arms to cover his ears, cringing at the angry stomping and boisterous cries around him.

Finally, Pit, who was still in the bramble, equipped his Light Rings to his wrist and drew an arrow to his Sacred Bow. And from the safety of his hiding place, he aimed at a bare spot on the ground and released the arrow.

A bright flash interrupted the madness, and it failed to fade for a few seconds, bathing the clearing in a light that could snuff out the sun. The Draaks' stomping had ended, but they still screeched in confusion. The group helplessly staggered about, trying to find each other in the blind light and regroup, following each other's voices and groping the air until the tumbled about each other.

At last, the sheer whiteness faded, and the massive confusion began to cool down. Uncovering their pained eyes, the group found themselves all huddled together on the edge of the clearing, and they took a head count.

"We all here?" a dazed Rodney breathed.

It seemed true, but then a startled gasp dashed that hope.

"Oh no!" cried Link after he found his cradling arms empty. "Ruby! Where is she?"

Simultaneously, their heads turned back to the clearing, and there she was, hopelessly lost as she found herself alone, without her owner close by to hold her comfort. And so she did the only thing she could think of. she plopped back on her hind legs, calling out to anyone who would listen with a heartbreaking wail.

Soon, however, she froze, slowly looked up and faced the surprised eyes of the leader Draak.

Link grew panicked with terror, nearly rushing in to save her, but Marth grabbed him by one shoulder with Rodney at the other. He calmed down slightly at their stern faces, but he watched his precious dragon chick anxiously, praying to the goddesses for whatever was going to happen next.

Neither of the two dragons moved for some time. The Draaks were now completely silent, watching the scene with intense curiosity.

Somehow, Ruby knew this, and she also knew that a lot was resting on her next actions. A subconscious instinct took hold, and knowing what had to be done, she slowly got up on all fours, looked up at the leader Draak, and gave out a soft growl.

The Draak cocked his head and growled back.

Growing desperate, Ruby repeated her last growl, many times over, as her youth limited her speech. Finally, the Draaks grew less tense, hesitant, and almost sympathetic.

At this sudden change, those who could understand Dragon Tongue grew wide eyes as the Draaks began to submit their defensive positions. Two of them, however, were still in the dark.

"Wait, what's she saying?" Marth whispered, Pit nodding with equal puzzlement.

Roy, Link, and Rodney were still pretty much in shock, but the latter finally replied in a whispered breath, "...'Stop fighting. Stop fighting'..." He listened again as she continued. "...'It is not the best way.'"

The leader Draak briefly glanced back at his tribe, bewildered, then turned to face the group unsurely. "Perhaps... Perhaps we truly are... going about this the wrong way."

Roy could only softly nod, thinking back to that simple phrase: sometimes the best way to fight... is to not fight at all.

"Now we're talking sense here," Rodney grinned, stepping apart from the rest. "How's this for negotiations: if you release the hostage, I'll gather all the human leaders in this region to discuss territory boundaries more...civilly."

The Draak contemplated this hardly, then finally replied, "...I suppose so. Very well, then. But let the chick take him back!" he fiercely added.

Rodney nodded, nudging Ruby with his large reptilian foot. Ruby jumped slightly, then slowly trotted towards the cage, the Draaks clearing her path, and she couldn't help but beam at how important the gesture made her feel. One of them grabbed the door of the cage with its massive beak and yanked the entire door off, much to Rai's surprise. His gaze followed Ruby until she was at his feet, smiling up at him and wagging her tail. When he began to step forward, she cantering proudly beside him as his escort. He avoided the Draaks' venomous glares.

However, he purposely met Roy's glare, returning the slyest of smirks possible. Roy's throat rumbled in a growl, but he knew that now was not the time to start a fight, remembering the consequences when he tried it the first time. But before he could disappear again, Roy silently promised that once this was all done, he _was_ going to take care of the bratty half-dragon.

Once Rai had been moved to the group's side without a word, Ruby beamed brightly and leaped back into a kneeling Link's arms, gaining a tight hug.

"_I do good?_" she snorted happily. "_I do good?_"

"You did very good," a choked-up Link replied, endlessly relieved and proud of his brave little chick. "Very, very good..."

Leaving the two be, the others watched as Rodney approached and stood before the leader, extending out a taloned hand. "So, what do you say? Let's put an end to all this useless conflict."

The Draak nodded, and Rodney began to physically change as the leader reached out his own claw. By the time they met, dragon claw shook human hand, and the trusting bond was sealed.

----------

A/N: Ah... finally. Yeah, sorry, I'm just... frustrated at deviantART right now, so I'm not in the mood to be funny. XD I'm terribly sorry. But yay, new chappie's done! Review!


	5. Focus

A/N: Okay, WOW. There are no words to describe how overdue this update is. I am SO GODDAMN SORRY. Please forgive me! Put your pitchforks away and simply read the chapter please! XD

* * *

Chapter 5: Focus

* * *

Once they had left the forest, the group became exhaustedly aware of how late the hour was, remembering how they entered the woods at dusk. The now open sky was nearly pitch-black with only the moon and the faint stars bathing the fields of patched, starchy grass in a silvery glow. Since the ride back to base was long and most of them were exhausted, they agreed to park the jeep on the border of the wall of trees and rest for the night.

Roy leaned against one of these trees, tiredly observing the others. Rodney sat mostly hidden from view in the back of the jeep, writing up the report by the vehicle's light. Link and Pit were feeding and tending to Ruby, laughed when she leaped on them playfully. Marth sat against the jeep's huge front tire, smiling at their antics.

Wait… where the heck was…?

A rustle in the branches behind him put Roy on high alert, and he slowly rose once he knew the others weren't paying attention to him and slipped back into the woods.

As he stalked the dirt path, listening for any sound that would point him towards his prey, he regretted changing back into his fully human form and losing the rest of his energy for that kind of work. Getting into a fight now, with another half-dragon, would be a surefire mistake, but he had to let Rai know that he was crossing the line in terms of Ryka, even if he had to beat it into the young, cocky mamkute with his bare fists.

Soon, he reached a small clearing, framed by a circle of moonlight cut perfectly by a hole in the branches above. For a brief moment, it reminded Roy of a fighter's ring.

And after another rustle, the second combatant entered the ring. Roy barely had the reflex to catch his leaping attacker, fall back, and kick him aside, rolling backwards onto his feet.

Rai clambered to his feet, facing Roy with a good scowl, unrestricted now that they were alone. Roy was more than willing to return it.

"Okay…" he began, holding back his temper, but still with the undercurrents of serious threat in his voice. "What the heck is your problem?"

"_You_ are my problem!" Rai instantly spat. "Here I am trying to get Ryka to notice me, and then you, the object of perfection, come strutting into the scene and completely push me out of the picture!"

Roy arched a brow. "If you wanna be in the picture, being all the way out in Down Under doesn't help."

"I was trying to solve the Draak problem!"

"And you failed, obviously. How can you get Ryka to notice you like that?"

"At least she could've come to save me! But you had to butt into that too! Just like last time!"

"So, is that it? Then it's win-win for you, I guess, huh? You get her attention whether you're a hero or a victim, right?"

Roy's smug words halted when he dodged a swipe of flames from the palm of Rai's hand, and the verbal confrontation became physical as they traded flaming fists and harsh words.

"Just because you're the greatest half-dragon doesn't give you the right to push us little guys down!"

"I saw Ryka first! You back off of her!"

"Make me!"

At that, Roy's rage forced claws to stretch out from his fingers, which he swiped across Rai's cheek, knocking him to the ground. The Asian mamkute cringed at the four-pronged bloody impression left on his face, but as he looked up into the moon's silvery glow, seeing the silhouette of those same claws, ready to strike again. His injury suddenly seemed less painful than what was about to come next.

"Alright, that's enough!"

But then more beings entered the fray; one caught Roy by the wrist, another got between the two defensively, his back to Roy, a third had shouted the last comment, and a smaller one wrapped her tail around Roy's ankle in an adorable attempt to keep him at bay.

"Calm down, Roy-boy," Link, who held his wrist, breathed, grinning. "To be honest, he just ain't worth it."

Roy looked at him, then at Pit in front of him, who cast a backwards nod in agreement, then at Marth's stern gaze from the side, and finally down at little Ruby, who frowned at him disapprovingly. Slowly, he relaxed, his claws easing back into fingers as he lowered his threatening hand, suddenly embarrassed and perhaps even ashamed.

As tension dwindled, Pit lowered his bow and faced Rai in a good-natured fashion as he offered a hand to the fallen mamkute. Rai replied to the gesture with a venomous slap, ungratefully knocking his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" he growled, pointing at Roy with great scorn. "You just… butt out, you hear me?" And with that, Rai leaped out of the ring and escaped into the night.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you!" Roy was about ready to pursue, when Ruby jumped in front of his beeline, dug her claws into the dirt for grip, and let out the biggest roar she could. It was nothing spectacular, nothing like a fully-grown dragon's, but it was shocking enough to stop Roy in his tracks. He glanced down at her, surprised, as her tail lashed back and forth, her snout turned down in another disapproving pout.

There was silence, and then Roy let out a sigh as he began to calm down, and the angry hovering in the air vaporized.

"…Hey, that was some roar, Ruby!" Link broke the silence with a laugh, kneeling down beside her and rubbing her firmly with both hands down her neck. "Those throat muscles are starting to kick in, huh?"

Ruby beamed, letting out another one of those roars in his face.

"Ooh… gotta work on that breath, though." She frowned, but then he laughed and continued rubbing her. "Oh, I'm just kidding, I'm just messing…!" he cooed, popping an apple into her mouth, much to her delight.

Roy watched this with unsure, mixed-up emotions as Link continued to talk cute to her and give her a good rubbing upon her tummy, which she thoroughly enjoyed as she wiggled on her back, tail wagging. Soon, a hand rested on hiss shoulder briefly, pulling away as he turned to face Marth, whose serious expression somehow told Roy that he was in trouble.

The cobalt didn't say anything, so Roy ventured, "…er…how much of that did you hear…?"

"Enough," Marth replied heavily, crossing his arms in an intimidating manner, like a parent or a school teacher.

"…I'm sorry," Roy muttered, lowering his gaze. "…I lost control."

Marth sighed, loosening his hard demeanor. "…You gotta be careful and control your temper, Roy. It nearly cost us this time around." He paused. "…I won't chastise you about that because I'm sure Rodney will have something to say about it before we leave…" Roy cringed, not looking forward to that. "But… don't let Rai get under your skin. Focus on the tasks in front of you; remember, you're a professional now."

"I know…" Roy sighed, nodding softly. "I'll try."

"Alright." Yawning, Marth wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulder and moved him towards camp. "Let's head back. I'm about ready to hit the sack."

"Me too." Roy caught the contagious yawn.

Marth chuckled and gave him a pat on the back. "Let's go, guys, we're heading back!" he called to the others as they began their walk.

"Oh, time to go!" Link announced, gesturing for Ruby to climb into his arms, which she did with a bound and a coil, settling beside his comforting warmth once more. The Hylian smiled and gave her a scratch behind the ears, to which she hummed happily. However, as he looked up, his smile faded as he glanced upon his other companion.

The angel hadn't moved from his spot for some time, lethargically clutching his wrist as if tiredly examining a wound. Concerned, Link moved in front of him, observing the pensive, gloomy look about his features.

"…Pit? You okay?"

The brunette looked up quickly as if just noticing him, feigned a smile, and looked away.

Link thought, that gave out a lopsided grin. "Did he really hit you that hard?"

This succeeded in releasing a small chuckle out of Pit. "No…"

"Then what's up?"

When Pit didn't reply, Link thought about it again. Reaching a conclusion, he hesitated. "…lemme guess. It's stirring up some bad memories…?"

Pit gave him a tight frown. "…am I really that obvious?"

"Well, y'know, considering what you've been through, I just figured… y'know…" Link grew slightly uncomfortable, adjusting Ruby in his arms, much to her chagrin.

At last, Pit sighed shakily, clenching his wrist a bit tighter. "…when I was cursed… I tried to not let it interfere with my service to Palutena. I served in the Royal Guard, and I tried to help people, give them a helping hand… but they all slapped it away… told me to… go away…"

Link briefly ignored the clambering Ruby, squirming in his arms and over his shoulders. He held her firmly as he thought of what to say to ease Pit out of his weariness. Finally, he grinned, heaving Ruby into one arm, and took Pit by the shoulder, leading him into a walk back to camp.

"Aw, come on," he heartily began. "Don't take it so personally. Some people are gonna be difficult and refuse your help, but you can't get all sentimental and brood over it every time." He withdrew his arm to lightly bop Ruby's snout, who was playfully snapping at his tapered ear. "I mean, no matter how much of a punk he is, I'm sure Rai's got nothing against you; he's just angry and frustrated towards Roy. Hey, sit still," he hissed at Ruby, adjusting her again.

Their antics and Link's words had done their work to lighten Pit's mood. "I guess so…"

"Right," Link replied, settling Ruby in both arms and waiting for her squirms to lessen before continuing. "So don't let all that stuff worry you. Leave it all up there in Angel Land and focus on your work. And don't worry, you've been doing your part. If it wasn't for your Light Arrow, the Draak situation would've turned out a heck of a lot worse."

Pit smiled, with tinges of a blush perfectly tinting his cheeks. "Y-yeah…"

"So leave that depressing past behind you and be proud of what you're doing now. Work on that, okay?" After receiving a nod, Link felt satisfied and turning down to Ruby's questioning growls. "Yes, yes, we're going to sleep soon. Oh, tonight we're working on building nest, okay? Okay?"

"Link…?"

"Huh?" The elf turned back up to Pit.

"…Thank you."

"No prob. It's what I'm here for."

"You're so understanding, and you always know what to say… Whenever I talk to you, I feel ten times better."

It was now Link's turn to blush. "Heh, well… thanks for the compliment."

Ruby then snorted, ruining the moment.

"Hey, you watch your attitude, missy," Link scolded, stopping when Pit's hand caressed her chin, succeeding in calming her down.

The angel smiled. "Like I said before, I'll help you when you need it too. That's what friends do."

"Yup," Link wholeheartedly agreed, yet yawned hugely. "Right now, though, I'm ready to pass out. Let's get some shut-eye."

"Right."

Arriving at camp, they told Rodney they had found the two missing half-dragons, but that Rai had run off. A disgruntled Rodney explained that he had spotted Rai bolting out of the woods, but had taken advantage of the darkness and escaped into the fields before the Aussie could catch him. However, most of them were much too tired to give chase, deciding that it didn't mater as long as he wasn't rushing back into Draak territory again. Satisfied with the day's work, most went to sleep in the safety of the jeep's trunk, all but one, who let his anger smolder until he simply couldn't stay awake.

* * *

The next morning, the group arrived back at the base, preparing to leave for Europe to wait for their next assignment. Atop the spacious roof, the Four were about ready to board the jet, but as they were expecting, Rodney had stopped by to give them his last regards. They were gathered by the plane's side as various men carried their luggage on.

"Alright…" Rodney began. "Lemme start by saying you've got tons of potential, but got a lotta work cut out for you.

"First, Marth." He faced the cobalt, who listened intently. "You've got a good head on your shoulders; you're smart and you know how to keep control. That's great and all, but you've gotta present yourself a bit better. Oftentimes, first impressions are everything, and you want others to know you so they don't get the wrong impression."

Marth replied with a single nod. "I'll work on that, thanks."

"No prob." Rodney turned to Link, Ruby lying contently in his arms. "Link… your kindness is admirable." The elf grinned brightly. "Your concern for others is genuine, especially towards the little guys." He gave Ruby a firm pat. "Now, you know how to take care of things like Ruby, but that's not enough. You have to connect with them, know what they want and need, and you'll be able to handle them that much easier."

"Connect…" Link mused. "…Got it."

"Good." He then turned to the angel. "Pit, right? You're a curious little fella. You seem meek at first glance, and then you manage to bulk up your courage at just the right moment. That makes you unpredictable." Pit blinked, not sure what to make of that. "That's good for your enemies, but not for your allies. You want to be sure others can trust your abilities, so, like Marth, you gotta get yourself out there. And be more involved in the situations while you're at it, get outta the sidelines. We all gotta face our moment of fate eventually."

Pit contemplated this, then nodded, more firmly than usual. "Right, okay."

"Alright." Lastly, Rodney faced Roy, who stood rigid despite the fear of criticism he was about to receive. "Roy… You're getting there. I know you're just starting out, and you know how to lead and manage your group, which is good, but you need to know how to handle a situation. Next time… there won't be room for mistake." He gripped the dismal mamkute's shoulder. "You've got a lotta work ahead of you."

Roy sighed, but paused at Rodney's trademark grin.

"No worries! Like I said, you're just starting out. You just need work and experience, that's all." In all sincerity, he added, "I don't think the Dragon Gods would've given you their powers if they didn't believe in you."

This succeeded in lighting up Roy's face. "…Thanks, Rodney. For everything. It was a pleasure to work beside you; I think we all learned a lot."

"Me too." Rodney stepped back, tapping the brim of his hat up. "Well, good luck with yourselves! And tell Ryka I said hi!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, short, I'm well aware of that. I still have to complete the next chapter, but an update is better than nothing, right? Thanks for being so patient, you guys. Please review and tell me you're still paying attention to my updates! XD


End file.
